


The Room

by Bondage_Okay_Fan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, High Fantasy, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondage_Okay_Fan/pseuds/Bondage_Okay_Fan
Summary: Julianna finds herself in a bind and treated like a toy
Relationships: Non-Consensual Pairings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Room

Julianna wakes up naked from her uncomfortable slumber, her arms are tied to her back and she is left hanging from the ceiling. She would be facing the ground just like her bare chest if not for the fact that the long hair at the back of her head is tied to what she presumes to be the same rope that is dangling her and forcing her to strain her neck to face the front.

Though looking around might have been a great way to determine her current state, the one who kidnapped her had also secured her with a blindfold and earplugs, all she can see is darkness and hear the constant ringing. And as an added sick sense of humor, she can feel a hook in each nostril used to push her nose up, her jaws locked wide open with her tongue sticking out and pinched as she drooled, leaving her mouth to dry.

Being a knight who has seen many battles in her service, she tries to keep calm, snorted while she takes a breath and struggles to free herself from her bindings by tugging on the ropes wrapping around her arms and chest, her calves kicking uselessly as her legs are suspended from the thighs. Even with her monstrous strength in lifting two handed swords in each hand and the ability to leap up a three storey with ease, the binding refuses to budge and all she does is to make herself swing from the ceiling.

Judging from her limited perspective, the bondage done onto her is tight and not loosening anytime soon, the ropes anchored to the ceiling in a way that it allows her to swing back and forth but sideways is difficult to achieve and that she is sweating from the little workout that forces her to refocus the fact that she is naked in an awkward position. Her cheeks flash a shade of red knowing that her breasts, something that abashed her due to the multiple leering from her male colleagues, have been pushed out to accentuate their size as they hang and shake freely by gravity. Her nether regions fully exposed, anus and labia twitching nervously as sweat slowly flows down from the lower back and cools the sensitive spots.

Julianna could not deny further that she is in a lot of trouble, the kind that haunted her till date, the main reason why she supported and joined under her Highness Matilda's banner and to root out the scums in Garen under the Rutherford's reign. Her memory in a scramble but she could recall that it was one of those raids conducted by one of the knight leaders, whose name she is failing to recall as she continues to wrestle with the ropes to no avail, the sheer darkness surrounding her and the deafening silence coupled by some grunts and whimpers from herself slowly draws her back into the memory.

The weather was hot and humid, but the alley they were in casted a cold shadow as they approached the backdoor of the shop, there were information about some dark deeds done that the squad members had refused to divulge to Julianna back then, only telling her some of the essentials like estimated number and so, and that the raid in the afternoon will be a successful one without a hitch. Seeing how she was the only female back in the squad when she was still green, it was understandable they intended for her to stay back in the action to spare her the trouble ahead, that generosity was not well taken by her.

The memory was in a blur right after the backdoor was broken down, the knights, including Julianna, charged into the two storeys to be faced with stronger opposition than expected.

"They are not in here!" Shouted a knight, throughout the entire mess she was swinging her sword deftly and cutting down whoever that was close to her, she remained in the ground floor with some of the troops as she was instructed while the rest raided the second storey looking for people.

This was when she spotted him in midst of the chaos, a hunchback man whose presence screams suspicious even more so as he kicked away a rug in the middle of a lavishly decorated room and went underground. She could not understand what her fellow knights were shouting, only that she leaped into action and followed the man's route, it was at beneath the ground she saw what atrocities committed by the criminals.

Julianna recoiled in her suspension, rocking herself as she wakes from the immersion just before the shocking scene.

Her gaping mouth only could let out a weak "ahhh…" as her throat dried from the overexposure and the struggling has led to more sweating. The perspiration slowly drips off from her toes, nether regions, the abs on her stomach and off her half erect nipples. She can feel clearly from her heightened state that the small droplets slowly congealing into heavier presences and they are pulled by gravity, tracing from the base of her breasts to the tips.

She lets out a soft moan as fatigue takes over, her conscience drifting back to where she ended the nightmare.

Julianna could not find the man, the path was dark, she had to keep her left hand on the nearest wall to move forward slowly while guarding her side with the sword. She was alerted as she heard a thud, as though a door had been closed at the far end of the tunnel. She rushed with hasty breaths and reached the door, light pouring out at the bottom and she could have heard soft murmurs behind it.

She fumbled a bit and managed to push the door open, a musky wind blowing on her while the light inside had forced her to shut her eyes after the prolonged darkness, what assaulted her ears was something she did not expect.

Moans, whimpers and pleas were heard from the room, her nose picking up a foul scent mixed with something she could describe as lavender and slowly her gaze adjusted to the lighting inside the room and its obscene content.

Women restrained on various positions, from the ceiling, on chairs or platforms, their tormentors, no less than two per victim and most looking like orcs or goblins, merrily defiling the dignities by fondling, fingering and fucking the hapless women in the bind.

Julianna stood right outside of the room rooted, unable to understand what was going on as the women were getting gangbanged in a cluster, she managed to spot a few incense pots with purple fumes in between the orgy groups and had been slowly backing away from the door. 

She failed to notice that there was someone behind her.

Julianna was then shoved into the room and could only give a quick swing on her sword to her back, a yelp was heard before she went tumbling into the room, the door behind her closed slowly on its own and the last thing she saw before the door fully shut was the hunched man's scowl as he clutched his bleeding right arm.

In normal situations, she could have gotten up immediately or reorientated herself before falling, but somehow she could not find the usual strength in herself and struggled to even stand as she took deep breaths and coughed out the air in the room.

Not wanting to be caught in the bind like the women, she turned to face the crowd as quickly as possible and raised into a kneeling position, her right knee propping her sword arm up to keep the weapon pointed at the group in a guarding stance, the lethargy that was accumulating had otherwise made her seemed less threatening. 

"Halt! Stop your actions!" 

She gritted her teeth at the ugly creatures as they toyed with the women while ignoring Julianna, something she was thankful for initially and then frustrated as the orgies continued. She could only find herself fuming with helpless anger, as all she could muster at the sick display of the monsters were empty shouts and orders, the futile rejections coming from the trapped women further wounded her pride, the knife in her heart dug deeper as some of the women had already stopped fighting or their wills dwindling.

"I am Knight Julianna from the squadron, please hold on! Help is on the way!" She could only keep trying to encourage the victims around her, from her limited sight she counted more than 20. As time passed, there were less and less pleas and curses from the women and more and more moans that came out of them, mixed within were some delight screamings which made her frowned and flustered, and something else building inside.

Her sword slowly dipped as she felt heat building in her body, itching sensations surfacing on sensitive regions, particularly her sex, her fervorous gaze that she intended to assure the women ended up staring fervently at the orgies. As her eyes began to cloud and her limbs weakened, her sword dropped with a clang that registered no one's attention, Julianna curled into a ball while lying sideways, half drooling as she tried to rub herself off through the chest plate and pants.

Tears welled up as she found that her pride of a knight had been trampled, her code to protect dishonored as she watched the women slowly crumble under the abuses and all she was doing was to feel herself in heat and getting hotter at the sights of the pleasured women.

The memory ends with her passing out on the floor, arms rubbing on her moist inner thighs and her face a mess of tears and drool. The darkness that continuously envelops her makes her recognise her current plight.

She lets out a small croak with her hoarse throat, shaking her body slightly as the binds are getting uncomfortable as well as that her little wet dream has made her excited. Glistening with sweat and trembling, the blonde knight rotates her ankles and wrists, clenching and relaxing her toes and fingers in order to relax herself.

That is when she smells lavender.

[What?! No!!] Her calm demeanor crumbles as she struggles furiously, constantly denying in her head while yelling as though the actions themselves will calm her frightened heart. Her hanging breasts swing wildly as she continues to try and at least get the binding done on her hair loose, her head thrashes hard, threatening to pull her hair out of the scalp.

She freezes in horror as someone is pinching the tip of her tongue with their fingers. The person then slowly rubs something sticky and sweet on the dried muscle, sending delightful sensations into Julianna's head as the thirst is being quenched and she moans.

As the fingers laced with sweet nectar invade her oral cavity gently, slimy hands begin to show their presence around her back, calves and shoulders, massaging the sore spots and trying to calm Julianna down from her fits. Her wild kicks, trembling body and relentless struggle tells the tale otherwise, that is until the fume starts working.

It did not take long for the knight to lose strength, not just with the tiredness from earlier, but rather the combination of the therapeutic hands, the calming lavender incense plus the little nightmare cum wet dream made her docile, slightly moist between the legs and sensitive bits hardening.

The massages and feeding are rather tame, with the former focusing on just the limbs, a full set from her bound palms, biceps to shoulder, her strained back, neck and stomach, her hanging feet to thighs while the constant supply of the nectar that is spread generously in her mouth and tongue, allowing her to swallow the moist liquid without choking.

The process continues for a while, relaxing Julianna to the point that she is feeling drowsy again, her initial thoughts about fighting, keeping the time by counting in her head and distracting herself have been lost as her consciousness once again descends with ease into the darkness with a few croaks coming out of her.

Julianna finds herself in the place when she talks about the sight she saw in the raid, which was a long time after the knight squadron had rescued her and the captives from that awkward location and she retired from the team straight after the raid concluded, the leader said to give her some time off to clear her head but the entire team already knew what she was doing. Before the talk occurred, she dealt with what she saw by intensifying her training in the sword and to pursue the power in her lineage as she went on tutors after tutors immediately after her father told her to quit all in total. 

Her self scarring lasted almost half a decade as she furiously tried to scrub those images and sound out of her head, for someone who was barely sixteen back when she was trapped, the memories themselves had been off putting and placed a barrier between her and some from the opposite sex.

Julianna goes through her fuzzy memories and currently stares at the time she talked to Matilda about the trauma, the conversation is a blur, but what her Highness or, as requested by the princess herself, Matty said, "the fear you have is normal, don't let it be your chains, instead, look at the problems and find a solution, even if there is none in the first place." 

The memory lane would have gone further down another decade showing how Julianna gained her strength as she slowly banished the dark memory and served under her Highness as her sword of judgment, if only the tickling sensations on her breasts and nether regions would stop and not cause her to snap back into reality.

Her breasts are getting rubbed by two pairs of slimy hands, each pair cupping a breast as they squeeze and pull from the base, releasing the grip before touching the nipples. The process repeats with each pair of hands either massaging the breasts from top to bottom simultaneously, consecutively or even offbeat, the only constant is that the nipples are never touched, teasing her as they grow.

"AHhhhhh," she moaned a bit, her attention further divided as more hands are stroking gently and spreading her ass cheeks, a finger can be felt caressing the anus, circling the hole that is wrinkled shut while two fingers are tracing the lower lips, gliding across with the slimy liquid and occasionally spreading the lips open and stimulate the hooded bean by poking and drawing circles on it.

She could have swore that the pats on her head are encouraging as her disheveled breathing grows with her edging ever closer to climax, especially when she does not want to come, the hands are there to help her reconsider.

"Gah! Ugh! Oh!" Her gasps shortened with the hands increasing the intensity and having a more direct approach in their coaxing.

The two pairs of hands that are massaging her breasts now have their palms grow bumps, or as Julianna is feeling, and they are not neglecting the puffy nipples that are dripping off the slime this time. With deft fingers that are lumpy as well, they pinched, tugged, fiddled and rubbed the tips with vigor, the areolas have not been forgotten as the fingers drew circles while pressing the toffee sized buds onto them. 

If Julianna had been paying attention while starting to struggle and shout, she might noticed that the number of hands fondling her mammaries have been doubled since the increase in the intensity, not that she has taken noted as the hands playing with her ass and sex have stepped up their numbers and game as well.

The erect clit, exposed by a spare hand and trembling, is now put in the series of motion the same as suffered by her nipples, shocks burst from the tiny nerve bundle as the strokes are hard and mean. She can feel her vagina and anus penetrated, sensations that felt like a finger initially has its tip poke into each of them, slipping out to only push in more depth.

It did not help that the probes did not hurt as much as she had initially feared, instead it even felt electrifying as the finger up each of her two holes have been deftly and somehow pushing the right spots to keep her mostly in pleasure instead of pain. The butterflies in her stomach grew as the number of fingers have increased by one, with the ones servicing her anus now do it in strokes that emulate defecation, slow deliberate insertions followed by swift expulsions while sometimes spreading the hole and the two fingers in her vagina are busy scraping the inner walls, hitting the g-spot and other erogenous zones.

She moaned, pleaded with whimpers and tried to muster strength to kick up a fuss, her thoughts in her head could be summed up to "no, no, no" as her mind is paralysed with the overload of sensations providing by the hands, which have been alternating from their use of slime to something more creamy to changing the texture of their palms to keep the play fresh.

[Cumming! Cumming!] A flash of white blankets Julianna's mind as she shudders and both her legs kick high into the air. Drool from her syrup filled mouth and some liquid from her two holes flow out as she slackens her stretched calves and curled toes in euphoria after the orgasm.

The hands on the other hand continue with their duty while ignoring the relaxed knight, this time with more fervor as they pump and pull with fiercer actions with soggy results, not stopping at the incomprehensible words of her slobbering mouth as they make the lower mouth twitching and blow a tide once more.

The massages on her limbs and back have not been stopped throughout the orgasmic trip, with them focusing on the inner thighs, inner arms and armpits, the small of the back, her strained neck, back of the knees and of course hands and feet. Needless to say, with all the coaxing done, the next few continuous climaxes simply came from the gentle rubs and squeezes on the thighs and armpits, which made Julianna sense hopelessness to a body that is no longer hers.

She floats in the darkness, constantly toyed by the people surrounding her, her orgasms become something her captors want to attain as though hunting a sport. All she can do is to kick her free calves in anguish and howls occasionally, sobs weaker as time passes.

The fingers invading her lower orifices at the time, by her waning attention, had amassed to three; suddenly they left her lower holes, only to introduce something that is bigger than just the digits.

Trying to shrug her head only resulted in two hands holding her head still, as she noticed the hand that had been playing her mouth was gone as well. Replacing it is the same phallic object that is pushing through her two holes with ease. 

Growls reverberate from her throat as though trying to get rid of the foul member out of her mouth, but their thrusting ensures that they are not leaving anytime soon and they are enjoying the struggle as well.

The penises continued their pistoning even after Julianna came easily due to her heightened sensitivity, and continued on did the knight felt some changes of the invading objects. While the mouth invader remains long and prompts her to dry heave, the one in her vagina enlarges slowly, striking the womb with its glans with every thrust while rubbing the obscured areas in her inner wall. The anal probe on the other hand has its member morph into something ribbed, her sphincter gets stimulated by the rod as it twitches, causing her to tremble. 

The finale comes as the long tired, overly toyed and tortured knight feels the release from the members, before they ejaculates, the members vibrated violently awhile, the shafts bloated and fully embedded inside of Julianna. 

They came and so did she, the biggest shock into her system as she felt the stuff gushing down her throat, making her puke out with trouble and some leaving from the nose. Her stomach and womb full of the stuff, slowly leaking out as the penises pull out, leading to her fearing the worst as she goes unconscious once more.

Only for her slumber interrupted as the hands continue where the penises left.

They are not stopping for the wailing woman.

***

Hunching his back as he walks nervously, partly because he has no idea where he is in a weird white corridor and that the elf woman who just teleported him out of his home forcefully is right next to him. He looks at her beautiful yet emotionless visage, as though sculpted by the moon goddess herself, the moon elf is breathtaking to look at. Her silver eyes that match with her waist length hair, smooth face that exude gentleness from her fair skin and those long ears that look soft to touch. Her beauty is even further enhanced by the emotionless features, giving such paradoxical feelings to him who is supposed to be kidnapped.

The only odd thing is that constant buzzing, clapping and ringing sounds that are coming out of the cloak she is wearing, that is just knee high to reveal her smooth legs. With him checking her out along the way has not caused any reactions from the woman, the times when she did move against him was to grab him and send the both to this weird place and shoving him to move forward.

"Ah Ethan! How nice to see you!" A fake cheery tone alerts the hunched man to take note of the man standing in front of him all of a sudden. The man is slit eyed, taller than him even if he straightens his back and no other striking feature.

"And you are?"

"Not important!" Exclaimed loudly as the man gestures wildly, "but I am here to check and see if you have been reformed."

Ethan raises his brow as the man continues, "you know, from the time you decided to rebel against the earl and had it coming?"

"Earl?" His voice laced with anger at the thought about his business being destroyed for no reason all of a sudden, when all his colleagues and associates completely refused to acknowledge him, those who tried ended up in worse places than him.

"Yes earl! That same one that lets you have your little breeding ground for fun!" The man's tone turns darker, "the one you boasted and mocked."

Ethan feels killing intents, from the man in front and the elf behind, he shivers as he understands his current plight, but still plucks up the courage to shout out his thoughts.

"FOR CLOSE TO TWENTY YEARS! I SUFFERED INSULTS, HUMILIATIONS AND HAD BEEN REFUSED AID, IN GOLD AND IN HEALTH! FOR WHAT!? ONE STUPID REMARK?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?!?"

"Watch your tone, vermin," as the man sulks and does a zip action on his lips, causing Ethan to lose his voice, before happily announcing his message, "and now it is time you are back, and rejoice at the joys of doing your old things!"

Staring daggers at the man, Ethan knows that these are all a bunch of bulls and sighs as he also knows that he is powerless in whatever plans the earl has installed for him, [for now.]

"But let's not waste anymore time now, hey Eddy?" His face crumbles at the man's new nickname, "do you remember the little girl that managed to swipe you?" He can swear that the man is happy.

Before he replies, the man touches the wall on one side of the corridor, the wall disappears to reveal a room filled with purple fumes and a lone woman's moaning.

"A little bit too purple to see, let me drop the texture," the man does a dial turning gesture at the room becomes clear, Ethan can see clearly the woman hogtied and hanged like a deli in the meat store, most noticeably is her blonde hair.

Gripping his right arm and feeling the scar, he remembers the day where all it fell through and his luring of that one wretched knight to the breeding place, it was the last time he looked at his hard work going down the drain. "...!" 

"Right, you're speechless," the man undos the silence he casted onto him and walks into the room, Ethan who has regained his voice and the elf follow.

It is a beautiful sight for Ethan to see the loathsome woman at this form, the bountiful body tied in place to accentuates her assets, the breasts hang freely like ripe fruits from a tree, ass held high in the air as though begging for treats and her senses deprived by thick leather eye mask and what he assumes are black earplugs that fill the ear canals.

What feels like to be the cherry on top of a perfectly done sundae other than her head forcefully held high by the hair are the nose hooks added to assess the woman's position as a sow, nothing more than a piece of meat and the mouth gag that forces the orifice to stay open and tongue tied outside fully emphasized on the pathetic plight of the captured knight.

"Julianna Braveheart," the name is spoken by the man as the trio walks closer to the knight, scaring Ethan as the implications behind shakes him, this pleases the man to see the hunched man cowers, "the only daughter to the current Sword Brave of Garen, you know what this means right?"

Ethan then ignores the statement and perishes his thought about having the woman as his compensation, he then inspects the aphrodisiacs smear onto the woman by the unknown creatures and is shocked by the amount of empty tins, jars and cans sitting next to them, [lavender herbane incense aside, tentacle mucus, Witch's ointment, Spanish Fly, Devil's kiss… and a few I cannot tell...] 

Ethan, with his right eye twitching about what he presumes to be an overdose, notices the four creatures surrounding Julianna with many arms and finally sees their faces, they have none. "Golems?" As though to prove his words correct, one of them actually grows another pair of arms to fondle the udders, as though three hands on each breast are not enough.

"Tenderizing the meat I see, may I suggest whips, pads and candles?" As he tries to feel the shivering ass from the leaking woman, his grasp so close and with ease as to how low the woman is hanged off the ground, the sudden spike of terror in his heart stops the motion as his two escorts are once again warning him.

"Eddy, please make your life easy," the man jokes with little humor in his tone, "the only reason why you are back is because you managed to make the earl happy with this fine piece, the one that you motivated," as he gestures to Julianna.

His face darkens as the slit eyes glow red, "you are not to overstep your bounds as a trainer."

Flustering with impotent rage, Ethan grits his teeth and follows around the man as they twirl around the knight as though she is an artwork, the golem behind her who have been thrusting his hands into her holes has decided to convert said hands into lumpy dildos and starts the pistoning that gets Julianna howling.

"...so he is siding with duke Vance in the debate?" Ethan looks at the knight and then at the emotionless elf as he speaks his mind.

"No no no," shaking his head, the man did a finger wiggle in front of Ethan's nose much to the latter's annoyance, "he just likes to punish strong women."

"Then Matilda is next on the list?"

"Correct!"

"Then the earl is surely siding with the duke then?" Ethan replies with confusion.

Sighing at what he perceives to be a dumb question, the man stops at the wall which is at Julianna's left, puts his palm on the smooth wall and it turns transparent. Another room is beside the current one and Ethan is once again shocked as the purple fume in the other room fades.

In the same bondage as Julianna, a woman with fiery red hair is getting tormented by the same four golems, her neck length hair too short to be used to tie her head up, instead a head harness is used to lift the head, with the same assortment of mouth gag, nose hooks, blindfolds and earplugs. Her breasts are lacking even without being compared to Julianna's, but still receive as much treatment as suction pads greedly suckle on her chest. A magic inhibitor collar of unknown magnitude is latched firmly on her neck.

Alaya Vance. The proud daughter of duke Walter Vance, a young magic prodigy who is a disciple to the headmaster of the red mage tower, the current youngest sixth tier who reaches the tier before the age of 30.

That Alaya Vance.

"Wha…"

"The earl sides neither in their fight, or both if he has to choose," a small smile surfaces at the man's face.

[Why bother to topple one side and end the fight when you can cause an eternal struggle?] Ethan thought darkly at the earl's plan, a plan that ends with the earl being the last one standing.

"This little redhead is your second reason why you get pardoned, do you know?" Ethan cannot fathom how as the man continued, "because Julianna here works for Matilda, she decided to take down Alaya as a warning to Vance's promotion on thralldom, the mage was on her little trip in Firebrim," the hunched man spooks at the coincidence as the two clashed in his current hometown and somehow ended in their capture and raising awareness for the hunched man.

"Now with both of them out of the picture, maybe the two sides will get serious."

Ethan tries to mouth his worries about the two sides suspecting the earl, the man speaks something that shakes him even more, "the duchess is on our side, or rather she is his and is currently in here too, want to see?"

[That sea serpent? Subdued? How?] Many questions flew past in his head but the man has already ended the tour as the trio are now walking in the corridor after leaving both wailing women behind.

"If you have any issues, ME307 is here to help you settle it," the man points his thumb at the moon elf, "besides touching her of course."

"ME307?"

As if happy about Ethan's enquiry, he claps his hand, stops the walk to turn to Ethan and the elf and exclaims joyfully, "ah yes, you don't know, do you? ME307, reveal yourself."

As Ethan turns to stare at the emotionless elf, she then flips open the cloak to reveal its content, her hands behind the back of her head as she stands bowlegged and tiptoed.

She wears nothing that covers her well toned abs and modest breasts, black pasties as Ethan initially assumes, are covering her nipples and areolas while the panties she wears has two dildos drilling in and out obscenely as love juices drip out uncontrollably. A circle tattoo is in between the plentiful hills and another heart shaped one just above the sex that is big enough to reach the bottom of the belly button. She has a black collar on her as well, with a tag that inscribes "ME307" on it.

Upon further inspection of the pasties and panties however, they are not as simple as they seem. They are actually pinching the bases of the elongated nipples and bean respectively while vibrating furiously, the bell attachments he initially thought are actually bell piercings done onto the buds themselves, with the constant ringing due to the frequency from the base manages to oscillate the piercing, chiming the little bells. It looks comical and erotic with the elf posing as though proud, her face still emotionless though.

"Right, these little naughty things," Ethan assumes the man is talking about the elf, "have been a pain with their ability to manipulate space as their nature, not helping when they are actively causing losses on our end while hiding in their peach blossom moon palace, took awhile to bust their base and captured as many as we could, so far we have the current priestess queen and most of the elves, but her heir is still out there," the man smiles, "did I also mention that they happened to be an all female race?"

"You didn't," deadpanned Ethan, as ME307 still stood as she is told, body shivering while no expression.

"If you think we trained her well, think again," pointing at his neck, the man continues, "you notice the collar is different from Alaya's? That is because unlike the mage's mana inhibitor, ME307 has the dissociator, a nifty gadget by our development team over the years you are not in." Ethan grunts at the jab and the man, pleased with the result, continues to explain.

"This little thing can put its wearer's consciousness out of body control while still experiencing everything done to it. Hell, the boys did so well they even put a time dilation spell into it to let the wearer experience a longer time than usual." Pointing at the tattoo on her chest, "the slave circle is to control the body, made way simpler when there is no defying mentality," and pointing downwards to the heart tattoo, "that is something you should know, after all, very little change has been made throughout the years on the design but the effects multiply."

"Orgasm control…" Ethan remembers, it is one of his favourite methods to make a woman cowed, "how long have you been denying her?"

"Awhile," the man tilted his head as though reminiscing, "about three months ago, but with the dilation being about… 80, 100, 1000 times? I cannot be bothered to recall." The man smiles devilishly, "but let's see, shall we?"

A hint of excitement blooms inside Ethan's heart as his face creeps to a nasty smirk, the man for the first time in his eyes look rather amicable as the both of them share a slow chuckle, before laughing loudly in front of the emotionless statue that is the former moon elven warrior, the fearless woman turned puppet in her own body.

"ME307, you can cum now."

As soon as the word left the man's mouth, the elf lady's body jerks and shudders as she lets out a jet of fluid out of her sex as though accumulating inside of her since forever, while maintaining the obscene stance without losing the blank look on her face.

"God! What a splash!" As the man laughs alongside Ethan, who commented as the waterwork is still on going, "hitting a new record for the spray, she will die of dehydration?" 

"Nah, her race is resilient and especially hard to die, considering all we fought are still alive, in good hands at least. This is all the more better for us to have fun with them, watching their unwavering will and the light in their eyes dim is always most rewarding."

Indeed, Ethan muses, he just likes to punish strong women.

**Author's Note:**

> Am still crafting similar works. So please advise if you can.


End file.
